1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for playing video, and in particular, to playing video with a graphical user interface (GUI).
2. Background Art
Numerous software programs exist for playing video over the internet on a personal computer. These systems generally require a user to log into a web-site and to select video for downloading or streaming to their personal computer. Such systems have a number of problems.
One problem relates to software compatibility. Many providers of video have proprietary software programs that may be incompatible with the software required to view a desired video. The software incompatibility can prevent viewing the video unless additional software is purchased or downloaded.
Another problem relates to a lack of computer resources. Some video view programs require one program to search and retrieve video and another separate program to play the video. The use of multiple programs consumes unnecessary computer resources.
Another problem relates to convenience. The searching and retrieving of video clips is often inconvenient because the content of the video is buried within a hyperlink such that time is lost in not only on clicking the hyperlink, but also on downloading the video. This is especially problematic if the hyperlink fails to provide an option to view only a sample image of the video prior to downloading. Moreover, additional pop-up windows are typically created for each link leading to further inconvenience of the user by requiring navigation through a number of pop-up windows before playing the video
Another problem relates to lack of personalization. Users have personal tendencies to repeatedly search for particular types of video clips, however, some video search programs require inputting of search criteria each time a particular type of video clip is desired. The inability to personalize the searching inconveniences the user.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method of playing video which overcomes the above-identified deficiencies of the prior art.